Illuminatis
At an advanced point of the story, the main protagonists go to an underground facility run by Moonshine. They interrupt an audioconference between several unknown people they start to talk with. They quicky introduce themselves as Illuminatis, even though, the heroes of the story have no proof of their existence, nor they already crossed anyone who might be one. HISTORY The self called Illuminatis claim to have been around since the medieval times, the french templars playing the role of private investors for them. They say to have lost all sources of power since the first world war, since then they try to regain access to the spheres of power. It seems that the no-return gave them the occasion to do so. They claim to control most of the wastes factions, even though, at this point of the story, they lost control on the Selfmads and the monarchy (that became an empire at that time) starts to get too big to control. Especially when they add that Jeremiah II is not like his father : he always rejects their offers and seems to be much more loyal to Edgar de Tavey's secret society, the Sun. CONSTITUTION How this secret society works is a total mystery. They openly have access to the other continents, clearly control the Dies Irae and Moonshine alike and are the source of all main events the monarchy has to face. They used the Selfmads to take control of the communications and own a lot of investment companies who block the foreign investments they do not wish to see. The protagonists do not know who are their members nor how they work. They only know what they told them about their goals : THE GOAL Their main goal is to maintain the world in order if the Leto came to be destroyed. They fear an era of violence, anarchy and civil war if there isn't a global government to maintain things in place. In fact, they say that destroying the Leto is the first step of saving the world : doing it without a promise of order to come is only delaying the destruction of the human race. For this goal, they want to control finances and communications. It seems to them these are the tools to maintain order, that is why they work hard on creating new ways of communicate in a world where internet and the telephone don't exist anymore. For the finance, "it is already in place" they say. Their secondary goal is to put the Dies Irae and Moonshine in a constant opposition. To them, opposition is a multiplicator of talents for the factions, a motivation to be better at their respective domains. The idea is to make them both powerful enough to integrate their greatest ideas (spiritual and scientists) in the new world to come. THE WAR WITH THE SUN The Illuminatis are at war. An invisible war of influence with another secret society called the Sun, created by Edgar de Tavey. The main subject of opposition is that "the Sun" wishes to create a golden age for the humanity "but is ready to sacrifice half of it doing so." whereas the Illuminatis want order, stability and survival for everyone, leaving the "golden age" for later, if there will ever be one. THE CHOICE The protagonists have to choose between these two secret factions at that moment. Category:Organizations